shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Deleted Characters
as much as that person was vandalizing the page in saying so, he was 100% correct abotu this content... Zero of these images are concept art for the game, this is all 100% concept art WETA made for The Hobbit movies and there is no evidence any of these characters were ever meant to be in the game in any capacity. ralok (talk) 18:57, October 10, 2017 (UTC) *Then the individual could have made a point to bring discussion or attention to the page in a much easier, professional, and respectful way. There are numerous admin (not just myself) who could have been sought out and asked to investigate the necessity of this page, rather that vandalizing the page for the reason of gaining attention for himself. *I have no problem with people correcting a page or questioning the validity of something. Look at my early posts here on the site and you can see that I used to do it all the time. That being said, I have no inclination to give reasoned thought or acknowledgement to someone just trolling the site for their own amusement. Those types of individuals are not interested in aiding wikis, and will be deleted and ignored. MDGeistMD02 (talk) 19:09, October 10, 2017 (UTC) **My intention was not to apologize for him, or to support what he did, or to say he was in the right... simply that the information he was conveying was correct. I do not agree with how he did it, nor do I agree with his attitude, I definitly agree that he was in the wrong. But what he said is correct, this page contains no concept work or information pertaining to Shadow of Mordor or Shadow of War... this is all 100% Weta concept work for The Hobbit films. And keeping information that is incorrect on the wiki, to spite a troll, is not in service to the greater goal of the wiki to provide factual information concerning its subject. I personally would rather not discuss the Troll in all honesty, and it was never my intention to do so... I only mentioned him because he called attention to this problem. ralok (talk) 20:57, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ***When your initial summary is, and I quote "He had a point", it can be read as you indicating support for his actions even though, upon further investigation, your explanation does indicate otherwise. This page has been up since July of 2016, and in those SIXTEEN months of its existence, no one has stepped forward to indicate to anyone, let alone bring to an admin's attention, the fallacy of its existence either on its talk page or on the Message Wall of a staff member. ***Also, the point of this isn't so much the troll, but proper wiki etiquette. If investigation is wanted, then bring it to an admin's attention as I have said. Posting an uncouth comment on the page itself with derisive language will get you banned and your actions ignored, especially if you're an anon with no previous contributions to the wiki. I'm not "keeping information that is incorrect on the wiki, to spite a troll" but rather I have to go and investigate the accuracy of such a claim. If another user, such as yourself, already knows this is wrong then bring or offer links of a valid nature to the discussion to support the claim, so that the admins can take care of the situation in a more timely manner. MDGeistMD02 (talk) 21:33, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ****I cant provide any links off hand, but I know that this was all Hobbit concept art because I have the full collection of behind the scenes artbooks published by Weta. There is also a piece of concept art for Bargrisar, a character from Lord of the Rings: War in the North... and the image in question even includes the games logo. I will look up and see what I can find about the other ones... But many of these are identical to the final designs as shown in the hobbit, such as the piece labeled "the devourer" which is identical to the films rendition of The Great Goblin. ralok (talk) 23:29, October 10, 2017 (UTC) *****It would seem my initial supposition about the source of this art was incorrect after further investigation, as they are not concept art from "The Hobbit" but rater artwork done by Mike "Daarken" Lim for one of hte Lord of the Rings mobile games, I am sorry I presented information that was false as fact... I misremembered, and it was unfortunate. ralok (talk) 23:33, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ***** Further correction, not all of the artwork was done by Mike "Daarken" Lim for the game, but what wasnt done by him (although a sizeable portion of it was as see in his portfolio), but a lot of the art that he didnt do has the Weta Workshop logo in it, such as the Girion ones, and the Beorn one, which indicates they were made for the hobbit movie... I am trying to go through them all one at a time, and I have yet to find a single image on this page with a connection to the game Shadow of Mordor. ralok (talk) 23:39, October 10, 2017 (UTC)